What Gintama can do
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] So we have seen how 'Death Note','Naruto' and else affect the Rikkai's baby,Kirihara Akaya.But what can Gintama do to all of the team?"So, what's this Gintama about? Is it the reason I'm sexually-harassed by you guys' baby today?" Edited!R&R please!


**Title :** What can Gintama do (to your Kouhai)

**Author : **AniManGa19930

**Rating :** T, maybe?

**Genre :** Crack

**Pairing :** None. Kirihara x Fuji or Tezuka x Yukimura if your imagination goes overboard or if you are a delusional.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Prince of Tennis, or Gintama or any other works mentioned. I only think up the silly plot.

**Author's Note :** Edited on January 07, 2011.

* * *

*stare*

"…"

*stare*

"…"

*stare*

"What, brat?", Niou finally asked, rubbing his neck irritatedly at his junior's stares.

"Niou-senpai…I just realize you look like Gintoki!" Kirihara exclaimed, quite excited.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it! That look! You really look like Gintoki! Especially that silver-colored hair.." The younger boy said, moving around the said senpai, practically like observing a rare species. His loud voice got all the tennis members attention and Niou could feel everyone is staring at them right now, wondering what the 'Aka-chan' or the trickster of the team has up to their sleeves now.

"What are you talking about? Who is Gintoki anyway?" Seriously, his junior should stop spouting nonsense everytime. Because sometimes, the others would think he's the one who corrupt the boy and he'll be practically dead.

"What? Gintoki? What are you guys talking about?", Kuwahara asked as Marui, Yagyuu and he followed by Sannin Bakemono behind entered the scene.

"I dunno, this kid just suddenly spouting nonsense."

"It's not 'nonsense'! It's Gintama!" Kirihara yelled out in protest.

"Gintama?", okay, that didn't answer anything at all.

"Uhm-hum! It's the super awesome anime~!"

"I thought you like 'Naruto'?", his Brazilian senpai asked, frowning.

"No, wasn't it 'Bleach'?", Marui asked, popping his gum and then blew it again.

"Duh, senpai~ they are all so outdated! It's Gintama-year now!" The seaweed-haired boy replied, smiling wide and proud.

"So, what's Gintama about?", his buchou finally asked the thing the youngest boy has been waiting to hear.

"Yes, yes, so it's about a cool-looking samurai in a modern-edo-era and he kicks bad-asses around, but not only him, the Shinsengumi and his enemies are cool too! And, and…", Kirihara excitedly told more like blabber that makes no things better.

Yukimura simply smiled as he cocked his head to Yanagi. A normal people maybe will recognize it as a simple smile, Rikkai Tennis team can tell if it's a bad or a good smile, but for Sanada Genichiro and Yanagi Renji who are his bestfriends, they can translate what each of the smiles mean; this time it means 'Renji, go search what the anime is about and is it bad for Akaya or not'; Yanagi nodded and then disappeared silently from the crowd.

Well, afterall they are Kirihara's self-proclaimed parents, so they should make sure if the anime is PG-rated or M-rated or can corrupt Kirihara's innocent mind.

"…and then, then, the sharky guy… [1]"

"Uh, so, what's it about?", Kuwahara asked at his double partner, sweatdropped.

"To sums it all, it's about Samurai, I guess", Niou was the one who replied, shrugging.

"Kirihara-kun, I'm pretty sure we already told you this, but if it's a bloody…"

"I know, I know! I shouldn't watch bloody and not-good anime, right? Sheesh, don't worry, senpai-tachi! Gintama is cleaaaaaaaan! They even mosaic all things to make it passable."

"Wait, why would they mosaic things?" Kuwahara has a bad feeling about this.

"And there's few words where they 'beep' it, so it's okay, right?", Kirihara explained, quite serious on making the sound of the 'beep'.

"'Beep' sound?", their half-Japanese teammate rubbed his bald-forehead in worry.

"Well…there is a Niou-looking guy plays as the main character there, so it's not surprising that they have to mosaic stuff and 'beep' words", Marui said, blew his gum nonchalantly.

Behind the crowd, Yukimura was searching for Yanagi, wondering what took the data master so long so they could know what exactly the anime contained about. Though no other than 'confiscate' and 'forbid' would be the first things he does after he gets the report.

* * *

Atobe frowned in displeased. His team has been distracted the whole time that they keep messed-up their practice; and it was all because of the arrival of someone from the other school.

The silver-haired buchou tried to ignore it as he shouts at another freshman who missed a point on his game because of looking at the outsider. It's actually normal for outsiders to come and scout their team, so his team shouldn't have been that distracted! But the boy has been going around the court, observing each of the team members curiously and finally he stops at Atobe.

"What?", Atobe asked, irritated.

"Atobe-san, you're Hyotei's buchou, right?"

The said buchou feels like rolling his eyes, "Of course, Ore-sama is. Who else would fit such position?"

"Then, do you remember all the names of your members? I plan to search each of them but I'm afraid I miss it, well…"

Atobe quirked at eyebrow at the boy's explanation. So, he is searching for someone and not scouting them. "Hmph, we're at practice now. You should ask it after practice later."

"I know, but I don't have time. Actually I should have backed to practice now, but I can't help but curious, and my parents will be angry if I come home late."

Okay, that's acceptable. Afterall, Rikkai is quite strict and he kind of pities the seaweed-haired boy. "So, who is the one you searching for?"

"Hmm, it's a guy named 'Musashi'."

"Only his name? Is it family or given name?", Oshitari piped up.

"It's his first name, I think."

"Which grade?", Mukahi joined in.

"I don't know?"

"Hmm…well, there's about two or three Musashi here", Taki informed as he looked around.

"How does he look?", Atobe asked.

"Hmm…he wears glasses, a bottled-one, oh and he also wears a yellow-cap and has a white-colored hair."

"Hmm…I can't seem to picture it…", Oshitari said, frowning.

"Oh, and he is quite short."

"Anything else?", Taki inquired as none of them can remember any member or any student like that.

"Are you sure he's from Hyotei?", Mukahi asked, frowning at the boy.

"I'm pretty sure! He wears a Hyotei jersey afterall!" Kirihara said, excitedly.

"Where did you see him?"

"From TV!"

Well, that wasn't surprising since their school is quite popular and there is a rich named Atobe Keigo here, but not a helpful information.

Hmm, maybe he also needs to add that the Hyotei he saw was playing badminton in the TV but he decided it wasn't very important since rich people tend to do lot of things he doesn't understand.

"Oh, and he only wears underwear in his jersey!" The boy added, beaming and hopeful at the info. [2]

"THERE'S NO SUCH PERSON IN HYOTEI!"

Kirihara was almost blown off by the loud shout of the Hyotei Regulars.

"Yukimura, Ore-sama would be grateful if you can pick your baby up now!" Atobe didn't mind to hide his annoyed tone at the Rikkai buchou at all.

* * *

Kirihara grumbled, kicking the peddles, sulking. He was lectured yesterday for bothering Hyotei practice. Hmph, he wasn't bothering them…he just wanted to meet the 'Musashi' since he appears in Gintama and asked a few questions,'s all!

He stopped when he arrived in front of a building, in the gate was written 'Seishun Gakuen'. Well, it's fine if he couldn't meet 'Musashi', he would just ask someone who involves with Jouishishi.

"Fuji-san!"

Seigaku regulars were surprised when they heard the voice as a seaweed-haired boy ran to the said tensai.

And the first thing he did after that surprised them more that made Tezuka's almost fell of his face, Inui almost dropped his book, etc.

"Kirihara-kun…what are you doing?", Fuji asked, smiling at the boy's hand at his chest. The people around him have run away from the area, saving themselves.

"Eh? Aren't you a girl? How come you don't have boobs?" [3] Kirihara asked as his hands rubbed more, completely oblivious by the dark aura that envelops him.

"Ah, never mind that, by the way can you bring me to the road where Joui…", before Kirihara could continue what he has in mind and Fuji can do what he has in his sadist mind; a pair of hands caught the seaweed-haired boy.

"There you are, Akaya!"

Almost all of Rikkai Regulars were there, all were sighing in relief.

"Warui, Fuji, this boy is in his period, so…"

"Niou-kun, boys don't have period." Yagyuu corrected his double partner, frowning.

"Senpai-tachi, why are you all here?"

"Yanagi called and told us to pick you up." Marui explained, poking at the younger boy's forehead.

"Oh, and Mura said you shouldn't and can't watch Gintama anymore", Niou informed, grinning.

"Yeah, the three of them have gone and confiscated all your Gintama-stuff", Kuwahara added.

"What? WHAAAAAAAAT?"

All the people in the court closed their ears for their own ears-safety.

"That's not fair, senpai! WHY?" The second-year boy was practically wailing.

"You bother other schools' practice, that's why."

"So, what's this Gintama about? Is it the reason I'm sexually-harassed by you guys' baby today?"

Said baby's senpai's eyes widened hearing it from the Seigaku's tensai.

"You DID WHAT?"

"We-Well…Fuji-san is a girl so I want to check it…"

Now, it's the Seigaku members who stared at Fuji.

"I'm a boy. You guys see me changing, _numerous times_." The petite tensai is a bit annoyed at how his teammates believed such things. Does he not look manly that much?

"Hahahaha, so what's this Fuji-senpai is being a girl about?" Momoshiro asked, cracking in small laughter.

"Nevermind it…this bakaya here is only in his period."

"Niou-kun, boys DON'T have period."

"Well, what any other excuse can I give?"

"I won't ask anything, but could you guys please leave? You're bothering our practice." Tezuka stated, rubbing his aching forehead.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry for that, Tezuka-san." And with that the four them walked out of the court, dragging their kouhai behind.

"Oh, and Yukimura-kun apologizes for the ruckus, he'd somehow make it up to you later." Yagyuu informed, fixing his glasses.

"Aa", was all Tezuka muttered but inside he was rolling his eyes and practically saying 'whatever, just get the hell out of here.'

"Well then, we'll be going. We're sorry of all that, Seigaku-tachi."

"Fuji-san! You should invite me to the Joui headquarters or you can bring me to Katsura-san later!" Kirihara managed to yell thorough the court for Fuji (all) to hear.

"KORAAA, AKAYA!"

When the storm known as the Rikkai's Devil has left, Momoshiro turned to his teammates grinning, "Gintama, huh?"

Maybe they should give it a chance just for seeing their petite, beautiful tensai as a girl.

* * *

**OWARI.**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Hmm...you maybe have to watch Gintama to make all the things above sense to you.

Anyway...

[1] Refer to the 'Harusame' group.

[2] Refer to the episode where Yamazaki plays badminton against Musashi (the gramps) and where Hyotei and Seigaku appear. If you're wondering which is it, watch this : http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=wFpOxfAWlgE - (change the (dot) to a real dot '.') And no, it's no fanmade, it's real!

[3] Refer to the episode where Yamazaki infiltrate the Joui. Fuji appears as a girl there. PM me, and I'll send you the screencap.

Review please?


End file.
